


saccharine

by manbunjon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hanukkah Fluff, Jewish Character, Mistletoe, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbunjon/pseuds/manbunjon
Summary: "You're....You're supposed to-" Rey pants. Kylo doesn't miss the way her chest was tight, the way her pert nipples are visible through the fabric of her dress. "You're supposed to kiss me."Kylo looks up at her, all dark, hooded eyes and swollen lips, biting his bottom lip in a gesture that might seem shy if he hasn't ducked his head to nestle between her thighs. "I suppose next time you'll have to specify what sort of kiss."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 287





	saccharine

_Thank God for skirts_ , Kylo thinks as he sinks to his knees, as he rubs his nose against the curve of Rey's lower belly and feels her shiver, as he lets his dark eyes flick up to hers, looking so filthy between her legs that Rey lets out a gasp before he even touches her. 

"What are you doing?" she had asked, when he had first reached for her, had first grabbed the cheeks of her arse and pulled her toward him in the atrium of their shared flat.

"Kissing you." he said, his dark eyes flicking pointedly above them. 

Rey followed his gaze, spotting the branches of holly that she had twined together at the start of the holiday season and strung upside down from the lantern with a long red ribbon. They had already been caught beneath the mistletoe half a hundred times, but each time it seemed like something brand new, like each kiss was their very first.

She had leaned in, settling herself against his broad chest as she always liked to, so that she could feel the ridges of muscle and sinew on the body he liked to keep fit, and the breath that always seemed to go shallow when he set to kissing her.

But he had turned at the last moment, avoiding her lips as though trying to turn away from her. She had been confused, her brow furrowing, wondering if he was afraid of getting her lipstick on his lips without either of them noticing— as they had the previous year, when one of his mother's guests had asked if Kylo had been trying out a new shade of black cherry chapstick. 

Her cheeks flushed a dark, pretty shade of pink that crawled down her cheeks and toward her neck, so fucking pretty against the cream coloured dress she was wearing that it almost took his breath away. She had splurged on the dress the week before after the invitation for Leia Organa's annual Christmukkah party had arrived at the flat and Rey had tore through her closet, upset, complaining that she had nothing that was nice enough to wear to the Organa-Solo manse. 

Ben had invited her out shopping the following day, piling his arms high with every dress that she even spared a second look at, and after almost an hour of trying on what had felt like everything in the entire shoppe, Rey had come up with the long sleeved cream dress. But, as always, she had refused to allow him to pay, despite the fact that he made four times her salary, and she had come out of the store feeling giddy and pleased with herself, and even though he hadn't paid, she had kissed him for the offer nevertheless. 

She had only watched in surprise as he sunk to his knees, right there in the midst of the penthouse atrium, gathering her skirts in one hand and cradling her hip with the other, peppering her bare thighs with warm, open mouthed kisses. 

Rey, who, when she was dressing for the party, had prepared a surprise for Kylo to find _at the end of the night—_ after they had returned from the hustle and bustle of the Christmukkah party flushed— finds her face burning red as the burgundy tie she had done up for him a mere ten minutes ago. 

"You're....You're supposed to-" she pants. Kylo doesn't miss the way her chest was tight, the way her pert nipples are visible through the fabric of her dress. "You're supposed to _kiss_ me." 

Kylo looks up at her, all dark, hooded eyes and swollen lips, biting his bottom lip in a gesture that might seem shy if he hasn't ducked his head to nestle between her thighs. "I suppose next time you'll have to specify what sort of kiss."

He returns to his journey beneath her skirt, letting out a groan as he finds her surprise, unwrapped and presented without preamble beneath her heavy skirts. "All night without underwear?" he hums, darkness flooding his hazel eyes until they shine black as onyx. "And at my mother's house too. Were you planning to tease me all night?" she nods, breath catching in her throat as his thumb slides across her bare folds. 

Kylo smiles darkly, his lips looking so plump and kissable that Rey feels the urge to abandon the entire idea and pull him up off his knees and back to her lips. 

"You little brat." he murmurs, and sets to work. 

He is pleased to find Rey already wet for him, his ego swelling at the fact that just the idea of him having her like this would make her body grow warm and responsive. 

Kylo lifts one of her thighs over shoulder and splays her legs wide enough to wedge himself between them, ignoring the way the sharp heel of her shoe bumps against his back in a way that must surely be uncomfortable. He bunches her skirts in the palm of his hand and holds them above his head, so desperate for her that he can't even take the time to move them back to the living room sofa that had already played house to so many mind-numbing orgasms. 

Rey lets her fingers slide through his dark curls, unable to keep from pulling him closer as his lips nip teasingly at her, the flat of his warm tongue running through her folds. 

Kylo knows just how to touch her, how to tease her and taste her and undo every careful wall she has constructed after so many years of forced mistrust. He knows how to have her unfolding beneath his touch, how to make her tremble and shiver and shake against his mouth so that, on days like tonight, he's likely to bear the marks of her pleasure down his body and across his face for hours. 

His tongue curls and twists, plush red lips pulling and pushing against her slick folds just enough to have her, lapping at her like a man starving. She tastes sweet, so sweet, that he thinks he could bury himself between her thighs, could lap at her for hours until she collapses in his arms like a puppet with cut strings, too tired out from orgasm after orgasm to even stand, let alone attend his mothers party. 

Her hand becomes a fist in his hair, pulling as tight as he likes, her fingers scraping against his scalp as she grinds herself against him as though she can't stop herself. Wetness slips down her thighs and he laps it up quickly, both to save her dress from staining and to save himself from even a second without her sweet taste in his mouth. 

His spit and her come mingle, painting his cheeks and chin and even the nose that nudges purposefully against her clit, until his face shines so obscenely that Rey feels her flush deepen as she looks sneaks a look down at him and finds his dark, hooded eyes have not left hers. 

His fingers, the very same ones Rey loves to wind her own fingers through, the ones that brush back her hair from her face and trace softly over her lips and massage her feet when she has a long day at work, are massive. All strength and muscle and callused thickness, and she thinks of riding them all day long. 

His index finger slides into her, easily lubricated by the saliva and the come that mingles against her, and it isn't long before he's adding another, before he's stretching her and pulling at her and pushing just ever so slightly against the spot inside her that makes her hips jerk forward. 

Kylo laps at her greedy, hungry, wild, making sure to get a good enough taste of her so he will still be able to taste her hours from now, when he makes small talk with his mothers stuffy friends or eats his mother's tiny hors d'oeuvres. It makes her worry, makes her fret, but mostly it makes her feel erotic, powerful, sexier than she's ever felt before, to know that soon enough they'll be mingling at his mother's house, facing strangers and guests and family and _his mother_ — all the while keeping the taste of her pussy on his lips like the juice of some sweet fruit. 

"Kylo." Rey moans, the sweetest sound he's ever heard, the softest, most melodic music. He wishes he was able to record it, was able to play back the sound any time he likes, listening to the audio like it was the lyrics of some melodious song. 

He pulls away, slowing his movements so that she huffs in frustration. "I'm gonna make you come." Kylo says, as though it's the most common thing in the world. His fingers push back into her, thick and strong and knowing just where to touch her to make her keen. "I'm gonna make you come so hard your knees will be shaking all night." 

Rey can't summon the strength to respond so she merely moans. Kylo drinks in the sound, thinking that the very best thing he's ever done is to make her come, to bring the woman before him, all strength and charisma and blinding charm, to pleasure so great that she becomes a mess of wordless babbling.

Her eyes flash mischievously. "Are you going to stand around all day chatting about it?" she asks, the dimples in her cheeks he's so in love with appearing. "Or are you going to do it?" 

He swats a big palm down on her arse just hard enough to make her jolt, and at the same moment presses his mouth back down to her, and the end of her thought is nearly cut off by the loud moan that fills the air. His palm slides up her belly and toward her chest, expecting to find the lace or cotton of whatever bra she had donned before the party, but delighting to find nothing but bare, smooth skin. 

"G-God-" she stutters our as he pinches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, her clumsy hands reaching back to clutch against the doorframe for support, although she knows Kylo has got her, his strong arms bracing her body, his broad shoulders supporting the bulk of her weight as he brings her leg to rest across it. 

"Kylo is good enough." he says, smiling slightly when he feels Rey brush the hair from his brow tenderly. "No need to call me God." 

His thumb curls over her clit, pressing down in alternating circles that have her breathing heavy. He runs the flat of his tongue against her, feeling her so soft and sweet and velveteen against his mouth, and he directs his movements back up to her clit, sucking so hard that Rey almost screams at the sudden focused pleasure. 

She moans, rocking her hips against his face, the hand tightened in his hair pulling so hard he wonders how she hasn't pulled it all out yet. Her back arcs like the curves of an hourglass, pushing her even closer to his mouth, so that even as she comes she can still feel him sucking, pulling, pressing against her wet cunt, never one to cut pleasure short, so that the sounds of his tongue against her is actively and sinfully obscene. 

He massages her breast as she comes down, moving on from firm licks to the gentle kisses he peppers across every inch of her he can reach. 

Making good of his promise Rey finds she can barely stand, and sinks down onto the floor before him. Kylo wraps his arms around her, smiling as her lips press softly to his, unafraid of the wetness that still clings to his lips. He's not sure how long they sit there, just kissing, just rubbing against each other like kittens in a crib, like they can't get enough of each other. 

"I love you." Rey says, smiling, brushing her thin fingers through the dark hair she has now made unruly. 

"I love you." he returns, kissing her nose, her cheeks, her brow, her throat. It's all he wants to lift her in his arms and carry her to the bedroom they share, to pull off that pretty white dress and his pretty white shirt and fuck her into the mattress. Hell, after all that, he's so hard he thinks he could fuck her into the next century. 

"We're late for the party." Rey says, sinking against him. Kylo groans gutturally, clearly not impressed with the notion of moving from so comfortable a place as in her arms. 

Rey smiles coquettishly, running her fingers down the buttons of his shirt with a false innocence that has his belly tightening against her. 

"And..." she begins, pursing her lips and kissing him just lightly enough to graze her lips across his. She lets her fingers brush over the head of his hard cock, her smile widening as she feels his hips twitch toward her headily. "There's another mistletoe in the car. Maybe I'll owe you a kiss." 

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/jewishbensolo) or [tumblr! 💕](http://riseofkylo.tumblr.com)


End file.
